The NEW love Story
by King Terry Jr
Summary: Summary di dalam/ crackpair!semi-canon!NaruTema


"The New'S Love."

(**OneShoot)**

**Summary: Bagaimana jika Naruto tak menikah dengan kedua Gadis yang ia cintai dan mencintainya yaitu Haruno Sakura dan Hyuga Hinata.. Keduanya kini sudah bersuami dan melepas masa lajang mereka... Siapakah yang akan menjerat dan terjerat cinta Naruto..?**

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang **Jounin Special **Konoha kini sudah bertenger di sebuah dahan pohon.. Pemuda yang merupakan calon kandidat Hokage selanjutnya ini baru menjadi Jounin dikarenakan dinilai kurang dalam hal Hokage, ia masih terlalu muda dan masih ada beberapa tes lainnya..

Ia menatap dua couple wedding di hadapannya, Pasangan Haruno Sakura dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuga Hinata dan Inuzuka Kiba

Awalnya ia sakit hati.. Tapi, ia memilih meloncat dari dahan pohon.. Tak ingin lama-lama memandang pemandangan itu dalam-dalam..

"Selamat tinggal.. Uchiha Sakura dan... Inuzuka Hinata.."

Tapp..

Dalam satu jejak, Pemuda berkulit tan itu sudah hinggap di salah satu patung hokage dan duduk termenung disana.. Bisa dikatakan ia sedang duduk di patung gagah yang mengukirkan wajah Ayahnya

Ia mengelus seketika wajah sang Hokage "Ayah, apa yang harus kupilih?"

**-Terry-**

Pemuda itu berdiri di hadapan Rokudaime Hokage konoha, Hatake Kakashi... Sebuah Tas pundak telah melekat di bahunya pertanda ia sudah memikulnya..

"Bagaimana? Apakah boleh?"

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang dibalik maskernya.. Ia tetap mengenakan masker walau yang ini sedikit lebih transparan mengambarkan ukiran wajahnya..

Topi dan jubah Hokage bertulis kanji '**rokudaime hokage' **sudah melekat dengan corak-corak api merah mengambarkan keberanian Konoha..

"Aku mengizinkan, Jangan berkhianat ke Konoha. Aku beri waktu maksimal 10 tahun..."

Naruto tersenyum "Oke!"

**-love-**

Naruto kini sudah duduk bebas di suatu gunung yang amat asri. Bisa dikatakan ini Gunung Khusus untuk para pengguna Gama-Sennin.. Gunung Myobokuzan

"Naruto, apa dasar kau kemari," tanya Fukasaku yang sudah hinggap di bahu kanan Naruto

"Ya, betul.. Kenapa kau kesini, dan kenapa kau pergi dari konoha," tambah Shima yang bertenger di arah bahu berlawanan Fukasaku..

Naruto menghela nafas pendek "...aku belum tahan di Konoha.. Dua gadis yang kucintai dan mencintaiku sudah menikah dan melepas masa lajang.. Aku bingung saat ini.. Memilih mengikhlaskan mereka atau.."

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk merebut mereka kembali.. Mereka sudah mengikat janji suci dengan orang lain!" tegas Fukasaku sambil berteriak melengking di telinga kanan Naruto

Naruto tertawa kecil sejenak sembari tersenyum.. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "..ah fukasaku-sama seperti memiliki kemampuan **mind reading** saja."

Shima menangapi "..jadi, apa dasar kau kesini dan suamiku tak mempunyai kemampuan seperti.

Yang kau katakan itu..."

Naruto pun menjelaskan, "Aku ingin latihan disini dan menjauhi kedua orang yang kusayangi. Jadi izinkanlah aku.."

Fukasaku tampak menghela nafas, jika ia menolak maka akan percuma saja mengingat sifat Naruto yang pantang menyerah "Baiklah," katanya, Naruto bersorak girang "Awas jika kau berbuat kekacauan.."

"Ah Iƴa, aku tahu," potong Naruto cepat-cepat lalu melompat gembira... Setidaknya ia tidak akan menemui 2 Gadis itu dalam 10 tahun..

-Terry-

"Fukasaku-**sama**, Shima-**sama**, tetua katak... Aku pergi dulu, ya? Waktu latihanku sudah habis," gumam Naruto sambil berpamitan pada ketiga orang dihadapannya

"Ya." Sahut mereka serempak, Naruto sudah 5 tahun berlatih..

Naruto pun pergi dari sana menggunakan Hiraishinnya

...

Naruto yang sebenarnya memiliki waktu 10 tahun untuk berlatih hanya menggunakan setengahnya saja.. Pemuda itu memilih 5 tahun untuk mengembara sana-sini entah kemana rimbanya, yang terpasti akan kembali ke Konoha saat waktu maksimal sudah menginjak 10 tahun.

Saat ini ia akan pergi ke SunaGakure sebagai tempat pengembaraan perdana dirinya, Pemuda itu kini sudah berusia 22 tahun.. Setelah lima tahun berlatih di Gunung Myobokuzan, banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya

Pertama, Tatapan mata Shappire yang lebih menunjukkan akan kesadaran diri daripada keceriaan, Pemuda itu hanya tidak akan dibutakan lagi.. Ia akan sadar pada waktunya, Pada waktunya!

Kedua, Rambut pirang jabrik yang sudah mencapai dagu dan 3 garis whiskers di masing-masing pipi yang mulai menipis.. Saat ini mungkin kebanyakan orang akan menilainya sebagai Yondaime Hokage..

Ketiga, Bajunya.. Naruto memilih Baju khusus Gama Sennin yang berwarna merah-hitam seperti saat ia dalam mode **sage **serta jubah putih bertuliskan kanji '**gama sennin' **

Naruto saat ini sudah sampai di Gerbang Suna, ia mudah masuk ke dalam desa karena penjaga Gerbang mengizinkannya karena sudah tahu identitas Naruto, oh ayolah.. Siapa di 5 negera Elemental yang tak mengetahui pahlawan di perang dunia Shinobi ke~4

Pertama-tama sebelum memasuki Gerbang tentunya Naruto disuguhi tanyaan karena penampilannya yang berubah dan pakaiannya yang mirip seorang pertapa '**apa tujuanmu kemari' **

Naruto hanya menjawab santai dengan berkata bahwa ia mengembara.. Seusai itu juga ia akan menjumpai sahabat karirnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu menjadi Kage di desa Suna, tepatnya sering disebut.. Kazekage.. Pelindung Desa Angin yang bertujuan untuk melindungi Desa Suna dengan jiwa dan raga

Ingin rasanya Naruto menjadi seperti Gaara.. Menjadi Hokage.. Pelindung Desa Api yang bisa diartikan sebagian dari desa Konoha karena menjadi bayangannya dari jauh..

Tapi, itu jauh dari kata mungkin.. Jabatan Hokage saat ini sudah ditepati oleh **Rokudaime Hokage, **Kakashi Hatake.. Ta-tapi, bu-bukannya Kakashi bilang hanya menjabat 4 tahun dan setelah itu akan berhenti menjadi Hokage?

Ti-tidak! Apa jadinya jika Konoha sudah diduduki seorang Hokage, Kakashi sudah memberi perjanjian pada tetua desa.. Mungkin saat ini sudah orang lain.. Tentunya Konoha tak ingin kursi Hokage kosong terus-menerus

Lalu, siapa yang menjadi Hokage saat ini? Tangan Naruto mengepal keras. Pemuda itu mengerangkan rahangnya.. Ia sudah tak tahan, jika kembali ke Konoha maka ia akan kecapekan karena ia sudah melakukan perjalanan jauh. I-ini tidak mungkin

Kemungkinannya Naruto akan menginap semalam di Suna terlebih dahulu, dengan cepat ia melakukan Hiraishin ke Gedung Kazekage..

Swing..

Naruto tiba dengan cepat, kalian tahu? Ia sudah menempelkan berbagai fuin hiraishin di tempat-tempat penting, di dekat gerbang Suna dan Gedung Kazekage contohnya..

...

Tokk...tok..tok..

"Gaara, oy... Gaara!" Teriakan cempreng terdengar dari luar membuat Gaara harus merutuk orang yang hampir membuat Gendang Telinganya

"Masuk, Masuk.," gumamnya sambil membereskan dokumennya dan menyusunnya.. Agar dianggap kerjanya tak acak-acakan

Sebuah senyuman terpatri dari sudut bibir sang pemilik senyum, disana mata Panda Gaara terpaku "Naruto."

"Ya, Gaara. Ini aku."

Gaara langsung bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan gagah sembari menaruh topi Kage-Nya dan berjalan perlahan menuju Naruto

Mereka berdua menyatukan kepalan tangan layaknya tos bijuu.. Setelah itu Gaara langsung mengajak Naruto keluar tanpa menghiraukan Dokumennya yang belum terurus sama sekali, Ia akhirnya menyerahkan tugasnya sebentar pada penasehatnya

...

"Apa gerangan kau kemari, Naruto?" Tanya Gaara di sela perjalanan mereka, Pemuda pengguna pasir itu menatap shappire Naruto..

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Memangnya tidak boleh teman sendiri datang ke desamu."

Gaara menghela nafas "Bukan itu," sanggahnya "Hanya aneh menggingat kau tidak ada Misi."

"Ah, aku menjadi Pengembara.." Gumam Naruto seraya tertawa

"Apa kau tak berminat menjadi Hokage?"

"..."

"Maksudku, apa kau tidak kembali ke Konoha."

"..."

"Hah.. Begini, ya? Jika kau tak kembali secepatnya, pelantikan Hokage ke -7 akan segera dimulai dan salah kandidatnya adalah Shikamaru Nara dan Sasuke Uchiha.."

"Apa?!"

Naruto memegangi kepalanya pusing, oh tuhan? Ia akan melewati impiannya menjadi Hokage...tapi tidak apa-apa, setidaknya.. Uzumaki Naruto! Sudah menjadi pahlawan dunia dan berhasil diakui oleh 5 negera elemental! Itu sudah lebih dari cukup! Yah... Ia sadar itu

Gaara hanya bisa bingung melihatnya sambil terus berjalan "Jika kau berminat, nanti malam datanglah ke Rumahku..."

"Ah Ya.. Ya.. Eh- tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

"Gaara!Gaara!"

Naruto berseru dari jauh berharap sosok Kage itu dapat berbalik dan mendengarnya "Sial, padahal 'kan aku lupa Rumahnya itu di mana," runtuk Naruto lalu pergi dari sana

-Terry-

Naruto akhirnya bisa tiba di depan pintu Rumah Gaara... Gaara lebih memilih tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana yang bernuansa tentunya pasir.. Kenapa ia tak memilih tinggal di perumahan Kazekage? Padahal kan rumahnya lebih mewah.. Entahlah, hanya Gaara yang tahu

Naruto sendiri bertanya kepada seorang warga yang memberitahunya.. Saat ini ia memakai Baju Kimono Merah-Hitam dengan kaos oblong putih sebagai dalaman.. Ia memakai celana biru ketat dan sandal geta khas klan Hyuga

Tok...tok...tok...

Pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok berkuncir belakang dan berambut pirang.. Sosok Itu Ialah Temari No Sabaku... Penampilannya itu sedikit lebih Dewasa dan lebih cantik dari terakhir Naruto bertemu-Nya saat perang dunia Shinobi ke-4

Ia tersenyum di hadapan Temari dan langsung masuk, entah kenapa wajah Temari memanas melihat mukanya, 'ke-kenapa di-dia ta-tampan?' batin Temari dalam hati sambil menutup pintu dan ikut bergabung di meja makan

Makan Malam hari ini cukup ramai karena adanya Naruto yang selalu bersemangat bercerita tentang latihannya di Gunung Myobokuzan... Ketiga Sabaku Bersaudara itu menatap Naruto aneh... Penampilannya saat ini.. Naruto seperti lebih formal

Setelah Makan malam selesai, Gaara mengajak Naruto menginap "Menginaplah disini terlebih dahulu,"

Naruto awalnya ingin menolak dan pindah ke peginapan saja karena tak ingin merepotkan... Tapi nasib tak berpihak baik pada dirinya, di luar sana Hujan Deras terus mengguyur serta sambaran petir liar...

Mau tak mau ia harus memilih..

Tapi, sialnya...

"Naruto.. Kamar di rumah ini hanya dua.. Aku tidur bersama Kankuro-Nii... Jadi kau tidur dengan Temari-Nee.."

"..."

Naruto terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata... Pemuda itu membulatkan matanya sejenak, oh tuhan? Kenapa seperti ini.. Apa salahku..

Naruto hanya bisa masuk ke kamar Temari... Kebetulan ada dua futon di kamar itu.. Satunya sudah ditiduri Temari.. Sedangkan satunya lagi Naruto pakai tentunya..

Naruto menatap sekilas wajah temari yang sedang tertidur, oh polosnya... Tapi kenapa Temari mau mengizinkan Naruto tidur

Iris mata Temari perlahan terbuka, ia menatap Naruto yang sudah berjarak waspada pada dirinya.. Diayunkannya kipasnya

Brak..

Naruto sukses mendarat di lantai Kamar terkena sapuan Angin Kipas Temari yang begitu kuat. Untuknya ia tak terpental jauh karena ia berhasil bertahan sebentar

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, dasar.. Hentai." Gumam Temari pelan karena tak ingin menggangu Gaara dan Kankuro

Naruto mengelak, "Enak saja.. Gaara yang menyuruhku kemari."

Temari makin kesal, "Lalu? Kau bisa tidur di luar 'kan?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau takut petir?"

Duar...

"Kyaa.."

Dep...

-TRY-

Suara deruan nafas mereka mengencang di balik sunyinya malam. Hanya suara jangkrik yang mengiringinya serta cahaya indah rembulan yang masuk ke tirai kamar itu

Masih diam.. Temari saat ini meloncat di pangkuan Naruto.. Posisi itu layaknya Naruto yang menggendong Temari ala **brydal **style

Naruto menatap wajah Temari.. Entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya seperti hendak..

Cup..

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibir pinky Temari yang membau sang Gadis berkuncir itu harus menahan wajahnya yang memerah semuanya campur aduk.. Kesal, Marah dan tentu saja.. Suka.

"Sialan kau."

Plak..

Tamparan dari Tangan Temari berhasil membuat pipi tan Naruto memerah dibuatnya, Temari langsung meloncat dan merengkuh selimutnya dan menyibakkannya hendak tidur disana..

Naruto memutar matanya sedih.. Pemuda itu beringsut keluar.. Ia akan pergi ke Penginapan, itu lebih baik melihat kondisi Temari yang sekarang, tak perduli Hujan yang terus membasahi dunia, tak peduli akan Petir yang bisa saja menyambar dirinya

-B-

Hari ini Naruto sudah siap untuk kembali ke Konoha.. Ia mengendong sebuah tas pundak dengan sebuah Tanto yang ia beli dari toko peralatan suna yang menggantung bebas di pinggangnya

Pemuda itu berdiri di hadapan para Sabaku bersaudara... Sejenak ia menautkan alisnya tanda bingung sambil terus melirikkan irisnya kesana-kemari mencari sesuatu yang menjanggal di dalam hatinya

"Mencari Temari-**Nee?" **

Sebuah anggukan perlahan menyatakan bahwa **Ya, **sosok yang bertanya itu perlahan menghela nafas sambil berkata

"Maafkan aku, Naruto.. Temari**-Nee **sejak kemarin mengurung dirinya saat malam kau pergi ke penginapan.. Kau berbuat apa padanya." Kecam sosok Itu

"Kankurou.. Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa," gumam Naruto "Kini aku harus jujur, Kankuro... Aku menciumnya, hanya itu."

Sebuah gemertak gigi terdengar jelas.. Tangannya mengatup erat.. Urat-uratnya perlahan muncul.. Sebuah chakra pembelah muncul di tangannya (mirip Kabuto)

Srash..

Tebasan itu hanya mengenai sebuah pasir padat, mekanik yang susah diterobos oleh apapun kecuali jurus Listrik yang merupakan kelemahan Pasir dan lainnya

"Gaara, kau tidak usah ikut campur."

"Kankurou-**Nii**, aku bukannya ikut campur.. Aku hany~"

"Sudahlah, Gaara. Kau terlalu naïve, kakakmu sendiri diambil harga dirinya kau masih bisa diam dan membela sang pembuat?"

"Dia hanya meraih ciuman pertama, layaknya Aku dan Matsuri.. Mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal yang kau pikirkan, aku tahu itu.. Aku bisa tahu, kami sesama Jinchuruki memiliki naluri yang bisa mengerti satu sama Lain."

Kankurou mengeratkan rahangnya "Terus terusan kau membelanya, apa yang kau dapat? Kau hanyalah seorang yang lebih Naïve dari orang Naïve, Gaara.."

Gaara menatap pandangan itu datar "Terserah apa katamu. Aku tetap pada pendirianku, aku tidak ikut campur. Aku memihak sesuai hati kecilku, entah kenapa aku tidak memihakmu walau kau adalah kakakku."

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap mereka, Iris matanya menunjukkan perasaan bersalah yang amat mendalam, oh.. Kenapa dunia ini kejam.. Apa yang ia perbuat sehingga masal begitu berat?

Naruto melerai, "Sudah.. Sudah, ini salahku.. Seharusnya aku yang berkata pada kalian berdua untuk tidak ikut campur, ini urusanku.. Aku yang mengurusnya?!"

"Enak saja," rengut Kankurou sambil memamerkan muka horrornya "Kau berurusan dengan kakakku.. Artinya kau berurusan denganku!"

Gaara berkata, "Sudahlah.. Biar saja dia pergi, lagipula bukankah Temari sudah putus dengan Shikamaru?"

"Eh..." Suara kaget terlontar dari mulut sang pemilik, Naruto "ke-kenapa bisa?"

Gaara menjelaskan, "Dua bulan yang lalu mereka bertemu di taman.. Shikamaru berkata bahwa ia akan menjadi kandidat Hokage berikutnya, walau ia malas. Dia akan tetap mengabdi pada Konoha... Saat itu, Shikamaru tak pernah menunjukan batang hidungnya pada Temari.. Terakhir mereka bertemu 5 hari yang lalu, mereka.."

"Cukup, Gaara." Potong Naruto karena sudah tampak mengerti,

"Aku pergi."

Swing...

-BlackBery-

Naruto sudah sampai di Gerbang Konoha dalam sekejap, disapa dua Penjaga Gerbang di hadapannya. Ia hanya membalas dengan kedua sudut bibir yang mengukir manis sebuah senyuman empedu

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya sejenak ke Gedung Hokage...

Swing..

Dalam sekejap mata, Naruto sudah menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul ke Gedung Hokage,

Tok..

Sebuah ketukan terdengar jelas di telinga sang pemenuh ruangan, "masuk."

Sryet..

Naruto membulatkan matanya seketika saat semua yang berada di hadapannya... Rookie 13 beserta para ninja jounin pembimbing

"Selamat Datang, Naruto..." Teriak seluruh Rookie sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto, Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan itu dan matanya melihat sosok Hokage... Eh~Ternyata masih Kakashi

"Se-sensei, bukankah ini sudah 5 tahun. Kau bilang hanya menjabat 4 tahun."

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya.. "Aku memperpanjang durasinya selama dua tahun.. Akhirnya kau datang, menurut informasi dari pihak Suna bahwa kau ada disana dalam perjalanan ke Konoha."

"Dan selamat, kau Hokage berikutnya!" Tambah Kakashi

-Guoamero"-

Hari pelantikan Hokage

Seharusnya Naruto senang karena dia akan dilantik menjadi Hokage selanjutnya. Tapi, entah kenapa ada gugatan batin aneh yang menyerangnya seolah dia tak begitu senang. Entah perasaan apa ini? Dia sendiri saja tidak tahu, apa lagi orang lain? Mengingat dia baru di Konoha stelah 5 tahun lamanya

Mungkin perasaan rindu dan aneh karena Konoha sudah banyak berubah .. Terutama dari para Penduduk sipil yang sudah ramah padanya, semuanya sudah mempunyai harta yang cukup, mengingat dulu masih ada saja Gelandangan yang bertebaran

Naruto sudah memakai jubah dengan akses corak api bertuliskan kanji ' **nanadaime Hokage ' **dia berdiri gagah di depan podiumnya,

"Terima Kasih, saya sebagai **Nanadaime Hokage **akan melindungi Konoha dengan segenap nyawa saya!"

Naruto langsung melempar Topi Hokagenya sebagai sayembara, Pemuda itu sedikit membungkuk lalu turun dari Balkon Podium tinggi Itu dengan memerosotkan dirinya pada sebuah pembantas tangga

Pemuda itu turun dengan sorakan gembira dari para penduduk sipil, Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyuman sambil mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' berulang kali dari mulutnya

...

"Hah..."

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur King Sizenya. Ia sedikit melamun, ia jenuh ketika pelantikan Hokage yang ternyata memakan waktu lama, yang lebih lama Pidato justru Daimyo keriput-an itu.

Tapi bagaimanapun dia pemimpin negera HI, bisa saja naruto dicoreng dari peringkat Hokage.

Naruto melamun.. Tanpa sadar ia teringat sesuatu, sebuah senyum terukir di sudut bibirnya.. Ia akhirnya tahu juga...

...

Naruto menyerahkan tugas Hokage sementara pada Tsunade sementara ke Suna. Ia sendiri dikawal oleh Team Seven yang beranggotakan lengkap plus Sai

"Naruto, apa dasar tujuan mu datang ke Suna, sih," tanya Sai disela-sela perjalanan mereka..

"..." Naruto terdiam "Kau akan tahu nanti Sai.."

...

Team Seven membulatkan matanya ketika Naruto bersimpuh lutut di hadapan Temari dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin berlian.. Temari tidak menolak lantaran ia sudah single dan memang menyukai Naruto demikian sebaliknya

"Jadi apa pendapat kalian semua, hm.."

TBC

Wkwkwkwkw pengen buat Crack Pair tapi susah dan hasilnya tidak memuaskan begini deh.. NaruTema dengan tema Canon memang susah dibuat

RNR yo!


End file.
